


Память

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: О свойствах человеческой памяти.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Память

Человеческая память совершенно удивительна: мы забываем, что съели на завтрак, но помним смех человека, который был невозможно дорог, а после исчез из нашей жизни. Конечно, ученые доказали, что первым делом забывается чужой голос, а, значит, и смех, но Спенсер с этим не согласен. Он помнит каждого. И дело вовсе не в эйдетической памяти, просто некоторые вещи важнее прочих.

Его феноменальная память вообще не панацея. Спенсер тоже забывает.

Ключи от дома в ящике рабочего стола, важные документы на книжной полке дома, полить вазон, приготовить ужин, ответить на сообщение Гарсии.

Он не сможет сходу вспомнить лицо Элл в их последнюю встречу. Чувство безопасности, которое окутывает его в объятиях Дерека. Улыбку в уголках губ Хотча, когда тот довольно смотрит на команду, успешно закрывшую дело.

Спенсер почти не помнит, как выглядит его старый дом в Лас-Вегасе. Имена школьных друзей. Соревнования, в которых победил в колледже.

Спенсеру тридцать восемь, и он с точностью до секунды может рассказать о том дне, когда отец его бросил.


End file.
